


You almost convinced me I’m real

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: I am not having a particularly good mental day and I don't think I'm really forming coherent thoughts here... but I hope I am. Wrote this in like two hours or less, not sure.I tried writing some other more "substantial" things aside this, but they all are either still incomplete or not to my liking.Either way, I watched the movie 3 times in cinemas so far and might go see it 2 more. I love it so much right now. :3c





	You almost convinced me I’m real

**Author's Note:**

> I am not having a particularly good mental day and I don't think I'm really forming coherent thoughts here... but I hope I am. Wrote this in like two hours or less, not sure.  
> I tried writing some other more "substantial" things aside this, but they all are either still incomplete or not to my liking.   
> Either way, I watched the movie 3 times in cinemas so far and might go see it 2 more. I love it so much right now. :3c

Once K lies down there, he thinks. Can’t really do much more, his side aches too much and his head feels too light for him to really even consider crawling to the door and to Dr. Ana Stelline’s office. To Deckard. To help.

Not that he wants to. Frankly, he doesn’t want that even a bit.

“Dying for the right cause is the most human thing we can do.” Rings in his head and to hell he hopes that’s true. That somehow, he has proven himself to somebody, anybody…That his death won’t completely be for nothing. Not that it ever matters, because finally, he feels like he completed his purpose. Deckard and Ana can both be safe and happy… Interlinked—

For a second it alarms him—why did that have to come back to him? His baseline shouldn’t matter… nothing should. K has lost everything that he had. Everything from this point onwards was bigger than him. While danger still waits ahead, it is still too early for it to attempt to strike. They still have time to avoid it. And now K can just die, alone… yet, now sure he did the right thing. That he wasn’t just a bringer of misery.

Things could have been better, of course. They always could have been… Somewhere deep down in his heart, if he could really call it that, he still wishes he was the child. He still wishes he could have been the special one. That Ana would just disappear and Deckard would have to be the one to love him unconditionally. That he wouldn’t be the one abandoned on the stairs, bleeding out onto the snow.

Upon this small consideration, something within him screams about how unfair this is.  That he shouldn’t have saved Deckard. That it all was for nothing… Yet, he wouldn’t agree. That wasn’t true, he disobeyed Freysa because he understood something she didn’t…

But it didn’t matter now and he pushes those thoughts away. Because what he feels mostly… is content. He could almost imagine—hear—Joi’s voice telling him he was special regardless. That he was special for doing the right thing. For choosing somebody else’s happiness over his own well-being, even if it didn’t relate to him at all.

The blade runner raises his hand and feels the snowflakes fall onto it. He could almost smile. The sensation feels new. Like he's really never done it before like it’s being shown to him in a new light. But his hand gives out from just how weak he feels and it falls against the stairs, hitting them hard.

He breathes, shallower than ever before. There’s a sound starting in his ears and he can’t shut it out despite his efforts. It’s loud and violent.

His eyesight sort of blurs and goes dark, then he unknowingly must have closed his eyes because in what feels like seconds, but must have been more, he reopens them and to his surprise, there is a figure looming over him. Shaking him.

God, no. No… He was supposed to die, he waited for this. This fucker better allow him to die.

What K hears is a steady squeal and he can’t hear what the other is trying to tell him.

But he smiles or at least on the inside. It’s too late. Honestly, he would laugh, really. Without even realizing, a single “ha” escapes his lips, causing a pain to echo all through his body, passing almost through every possible nerve and ending with a hiss.

And that’s all the sounds he manages… no final words, no bow. No phrase to remember him by or put on his gravestone… not that they’ll be one. He is now destined to have his body possibly tossed in a supposed ditch somewhere and forgotten.

Either way, it doesn’t matter what they’ll do, he’ll be gone soon.

And with that thought, officer K closes his eyes again.

God, he almost could have been real… Well, suppose now he is.


End file.
